Hush Hush
by cats2find
Summary: Jack lied when he said the Man in the Moon had only ever told him his name. Rated T for thoughts of suicide (Happy ending).


**Title: **Hush Hush

**Summary: **Jack lied when he said the Man in the Moon had only ever told him his name.

**Disclaimer: **Rise of the Guardians is not mine and never will be.

**Warning: **Completely based off of what I have watched from the movie (although I would want to read the books) so if something is out of character, or does not make sense at all, I am sorry. I've also tweaked a few things here and there so it may not match up with the movie. Once again, I apologize.

**A/N: **Watched the movie with my mom and wow. Completely different from what I was expecting. It was amazing and is now one of my favorite children's movie. Now all I would like is the art book for it because the character designs were remarkable. The story line was also completely original and the emotions the characters displayed were just breath-taking and beautiful. Excuse me of my rambling, and please enjoy this short creation my mind has decided to turn into words.

* * *

Hush Hush

* * *

.

The question he had been asked and had been asking himself for three hundred years was this:

"The Man in the Moon does not speak to you?"

And his answer was always the same:

"No."

It had never changed and never would, but in actuality, it was a lie within a truth.

The Man in the Moon did not speak to him.

He did not, except for when he had named the winter spirit.

.

.

.

And also, when he had given a small message.

* * *

For 300 years Jack wandered the globe, riding the wind with his staff in tow.

(_Always alone alone alone_)

For 300 years Jack was invisible; ignored. He was nonexistent.

(_Always always always._)

And for 300 years,

Jack wanted to die.

(_Always always always..._)

But he never could.

.

.

It angered him.

.

His cold, cold heart (_did he even have one?_) that was frozen solid burned with a raging anger that even he could not extinguish.

He caused the strongest of winds, sent the mightiest of blizzards, and dragged ignorant children down into the depths of the lake (_but it always felt so wrong wrong wrong_).

He did everything he could to be seen, to be acknowledged, to be alive.

.

.

.

In the end he still just wanted to die.

.

He screamed and shouted; begged and pleaded to the sovereign being that lit up the night sky.

"Why am I here? Why am I still alive? Tell me!"

His replies were always the same:

"- -"

(_silence silence silence_)

He froze up the trees, the lakes, and sometimes the humans, so all could be silent, so he could hear, but the answer was always the same:

"- -"

(_silence silence silence_)

.

He tried to pierce his skin with the icicles – his own creations – but his arm or leg or wherever he wanted to rip apart would freeze and not welcome the sharp coldness to enter into his already cold life.

.

In the end he broke down.

Insanity from loneliness enveloped his whole being.

He brought down blizzards into the streets of towns.

Sunk ships with icebergs.

Pulled men, women, and children deep into the depths of the frozen waters.

(_He still felt dead_)

.

When the anger and the raging fire within his frozen heart had extinguished itself, Jack broke.

(_everything stopped stopped stopped_)

.

.

.

And he listened.

.

.

.

And listened.

.

.

.

And listened till the silence ran away from his frozen form – his brokenness – and sound entered his ears.

(_the sighs of the stars, the shrieking of the wind, the mourning of the lake for the beings trapped inside_)

.

.

.

And he heard.

* * *

.

"You have found your center, now you know who you are, Jack Frost."

"Ha yeah, because I kept living."

North glanced at the young man lounging near the window while sculpting a train from the cube of ice (_so delicate_) in his strong (_but soft_) grasp.

"Did you not want to live? Life is good if you see from different perspective."

"Not when you're alone for 300 years."

North gave a sad chuckle.

"I see what you mean."

Jack gave a small smirk (_not of arrogance; not at all_).

_The Man in the Moon did not speak to him._

_No at all._

"Then why did you live?"

_The Man in the Moon would never speak to him._

_(_Never ever ever_)_

"Someone told me as long as I'm alive, I'd figure it out eventually."

.

.

.

_But all he had to do was keep silent (_hush hush hush_) and listen_

_(_to the twinkling of the stars, the lullaby of the wind, the laughter of the lake cradling the beings resting inside_)._

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading. _  
_


End file.
